The present inventions relate to the field of tamps, tampers and tamping apparatus and assemblies. The present inventions more specifically relate to tampers and tamper tool assemblies for sports fields, landscaping, and construction and maintenance trades.
It is known to provide for tamping tools that may be used for tamping or compacting material. More specifically, tamping tools are used to pack or compress soil material such as soil, sand and clay. For example, tamping tools are utilized to tamp areas of a baseball or softball diamond such as the areas of the pitcher's mound and home plate to maintain these areas (e.g., help keep them firm and consistent). However, existing tamping tools do not realize certain advantageous features (and/or combinations of features).
For example, existing tamping devices are constructed to rigidly secure or fuse the handle relative to the head of the tamp. Often, existing devices even include fins extending from the head toward that handle to help secure the handle relative to the base and to keep or maintain the handle so the head does not move or rotate relative to the handle. Existing devices do not work or adapt well to inclined or uneven surfaces for a number of reasons. For instance, because the handle is rigidly secured relative to the head, when the head is forced into an inclined surface, the handle has a tendency to jerk in the direction of a lower portion of the incline as the head adjusts to meet the inclined surface. This jerking response can cause the tamping device to break and/or jar the user, causing the user stress and fatigue as the user absorbs the jerking or jarring response.
The rigid or fused connection between the tamp head and the handle also prevents the handle from being used with other heads. This is disadvantageous for a number of reasons. For example, when a tamp breaks, the entire device is often scrapped and needs to be completely replaced. In addition, different sized and shaped bases offer advantages over one another. By way of example, all other things being equal, tamp bases with relatively smaller tamping surface areas tend to deliver relatively more compaction force than tamp bases with relatively larger surface areas. Known devices with rigid or fused connections between the handle and base do not allow the use of interchangeable tamp bases of different sizes or shapes, and instead require multiple tamping devices of different sizes.
In addition, existing tamping devices tend to be relatively heavy. Tamp weight is important to effective tamping. The heavier the tamp, the more downward energy tends to be delivered into the material being tamped. However, tamp weight also tends to require additional effort by the user to use and move the tamp, and causes the user additional fatigue.